This invention relates generally to the application and retention of artificial fingernails to natural fingernails; more specifically, it concerns a simple and rapid method of attaching artificial nails characterized by the elimination of prior problems and disadvantages.
It has been conventional practice to adhesively attach artificial fingernails directly onto the major extents of upper exposed surfaces of natural fingernails. This method not only risks damage to the natural nails as through promotion of fungus growth at the interface between the nails, but it also requires considerable time and effort and often results in an unsightly cumbersome and/or fake appearance.
If the artificial nail is attached to only the forwardmost extent of the vertical nail, as for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,748, the desirably thin artificial nail tends to become too flexible, especially if it projects forwardly a considerable distance from the natural nail; also the undersides of the lateral edge portions of the artificial nail intended to bond to the natural nail tend to raise from the natural nail, undesirably reducing the strength of the bond.